Talk:Our Time Video (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140106014024
Bear in the Big Blue House Season 1 Episode 17 A Winter's Nap I've Watched This 0 Aired Weekdays 6:30 AM Unknown on Disney Channel Next Episode Previous Episode Episode Overview Recap Cast & Crew Trivia & Quotes Episode Discussion 10 User Rating 3 votes Rate Now 0 EPISODE REVIEWS By TV.com Users Write A Review Episode Summary EDIT A Winter's Nap On a cold winter day, Bear puts on his nightcap and decides to take a nice winter's nap. However, it would seem that others in the Big Blue House have other plans for Bear. Ojo comes to Bear in alarm --- concerned about the sudden disappearance of her duck friends from the Otter Pond. Bear makes her a cup of cocoa and tells her about migration. Treelo takes Bear outside, telling him there's feathers falling from the sky. Bear introduces him to the delights of snow. Bear finally settles down for the nap, but is woken up by Pip and Pop. They take him outside, where all the kids have a special surprise for him. Tutter's been trying to take a nap too, but with all the noise, he finds himself just as awake as Bear. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tries to help Bear get to sleep. She sings "Rockabye Baby."less- Who was the Episode MVP ? Luna (Lynne Thigpen) 0 votes Tutter (Peter Linz) 0 votes Ursa (Carmen Osbahr) 0 votes Otto (Jim Kroupa) 0 votes Bear (Noel McNeal) 0 votes Treelo (Tyler Bunch) 0 votes Share this Poll     Bear in the Big Blue House Listings Full Listings Sunday No results found. Monday No results found. Tuesday No results found. Fan Episode Reviews (0) REVIEW TITLE YOUR REVIEW Write a quick review to share your thoughts... Rate Now Cast & Crew: STARS EDIT Lynne Thigpen Lynne Thigpen Luna Peter Linz Peter Linz Tutter Carmen Osbahr Carmen Osbahr Ursa Jim Kroupa Jim Kroupa Otto Noel McNeal Noel McNeal Bear Tyler Bunch Tyler Bunch Treelo See All Cast & Crew YOU MAY ALSO LIKE Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Lifestyle Journal 7 Common Mistakes That Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain 7 Common Mistakes That Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain newsmaxhealth.com 15 Hottest Sideboobs at the VMA's 15 Hottest Sideboobs at the VMA's collegehumor.com Everything You Never Knew You Needed to Know About ... Everything You Never Knew You Needed to Know About ... liberty.iljmp.com i Episode Discussion . Submit There are no discussions for this episode right now. Be the first by writing down your thoughts above. Trivia, Notes, Quotes and Allusions FILTER BY TYPE All (11) Trivia (2) Quotes (9) Notes (0) Allusions (0) TRIVIA (2) ADD TRIVIA In this episode, Ojo talks about her duck friends out at the Otter Pond. Duck characters were first seen on the program in the third season, with the introduction of Harry and his Mom in "Lost and Found." This episode features one song, "In the Middle of Winter," which is Track 11 on the Bear's Holiday Celebration album. QUOTES (9) ADD QUOTES Tutter: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. This mosue wants to make some noise! That's what I say. That's what this mouse says. Bear: (sleep-talking) N-n-no, Mommy. Just ten more minutes and then I'll eat my porridge. Pip and Pop: Bear!!!!!! Shadow: So you fancy a nap, do you? I've got just the song to put you to sleep. Just listen. Tutter: You call that a yawn? More like an earthquake. Bear: Sorry. Tutter: Uh, and Bear? Bear: Hmm? Tutter: Would you mind awfully, I mean, if it's not too much trouble, if you wouldn't mind Bear... would you please close the door? You know why? Bear: Why? Tutter: It's freezing! Bear: Sorry. Tutter: Sorry, sorry, sorry. A bear for a roommate. Uncle Splutter tried to warn me, but no. Bear: Snow is another great thing about winter. In fact, it's probably the best thing. Bear: Ah, winter. Yeah, isn't winter great? And there's so many great things about the winter. Bear: When it's for some birds to go, they just... go. That's how you can tell when winter's here. Bear: Hey, ducks are funny. Ojo: But, anyway, I waited and I waited and they never came. And then I started to get really, really scared 'cause it's so cold and everything, and I thought maybe something really bad happened to them. Bear: No, no, Ojo. Nothing bad has happened. Ojo: But Bear, they're gone! That's bad! Bear: No, no. They just flew south for the winter. That's what some birds do when it gets cold. Bear: Now, as you know, bears are quite particular about their sleeping places. So I like one pillow, no more, no less. I like it cool, which is why it is chilling by the window.